Here
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Terkadang, cinta tidak pernah berbalas sama. "Bukankah kita saling mencintai, Kei? Aku mencintaimu, dan kamu mencintainya." - Kuroo [KurooTsukkey/UshiTsukkey/shounen-ai]


**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Here** by **Vinsmoke**

* * *

"Di sini."

Kuroo memulai aksi dengan mendorong tubuh Tsukishima dan memojokannya ke dinding. Ada jeda beberapa detik yang digunakan si _blonde_ hanya untuk kaget sekaligus melotot tak percaya. Namun Kuroo abai, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan –sama sekali. Tsukishima Kei adalah benda paling menggiurkan yang pernah ia temui seumur-umur. Jadi, mana bisa ia menahan-nahan diri?

"Kei, kamu benar-benar seksi."

Kuroo tidak pernah berhenti memujanya, Tsukishima paham betul dan otak cerdasnya memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Ketika si rambut hitam yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu datang dengan melucuti harga dirinya, Tsukishima diam-diam menyeringai. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi tujuan hidup seseorang. Sorot mata Kuroo, bahkan sejak mereka pertama bertemu, tidak pernah berbohong. Ada sebuah ketertarikan lebih yang membuat Kuroo seakan-akan rela melakukan apapun hanya demi untuk menjilat tubuh Tsukishima. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Dan hal lain yang Tsukishima sukai adalah, Kuroo enggan membuang-buang waktu. Begitu mendapat kesempatan, koridor gedung sekolahpun bisa jadi tempat berhubungan. Beruntung mereka hadir di waktu dimana para pelajar telah bubar. Walaupun ada sebagian yang nyatanya masih berkeliaran di sekolah –dan sebenarnya Tsukishima sangat memanfaatkan momentum tersebut. Bukan berarti ia ingin dipergoki karena telah berbuat mesum di area sekolah, akan tetapi, bukankah pamer itu adalah kejelekan yang paling menyenangkan?

"Kei…"

Ketika tangan Kuroo menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja seragamnya, Tsukishima buru-buru memperingatkan. "Cuma bagian atas, okey?"

Kuroo terlihat kecewa, padahal ia tidak masalah jika harus menyetubuhi Tsukishima di sini, di lantai dingin. Namun nampaknya Tsukishima belum segila itu. Meski terkesan tanggung, Tsukishima masa bodoh. Toh yang merasa tidak terpuaskan itu Kuroo, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang kapan saja.

Menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan memang kerap kali membuat seseorang besar kepala, dan berperilaku seenaknya. Tsukishima benci dengan peran seperti itu jika orang lain yang melakukan. Tetapi ketika hal itu ia lakukan, ada suatu kepuasan dimana ia begitu menikmati menjadi jalang itu sendiri. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia begitu memukau di mata Kuroo? Tsukishima pikir hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah dosa. Jika memang perlu kambing hitam untuk disalahkan, maka ia akan memilih Kuroo. Karena cuma dia yang membuatnya jadi besar kepala seperti sekarang.

"Kuroo- mmmhhhf…"

Kuroo membungkamnya dengan gerakan bibir yang cepat. Tsukishima melotot untuk kesekian kali. Ia tahu kalau Kuroo sangatlah agresif, namun menghadapinya secara mendadak seperti ini, membuat pemuda itu kewalahan juga.

Ketika dua bibir saling beradu dengan brutal, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan si empunya untuk mengikuti permainan. Kuroo menutup mata sepenuhnya, dan Tsukishima sejujurnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dalam kamusnya, orang yang menutup mata saat berciuman adalah dia yang kalah. Ia tidak ingin terperosok terlalu dalam bersama Kuroo, karena pada dasarnya semua yang ia lakukan pada saat ini adalah kepalsuan semata.

Sorot mata Tsukishima meredup. Masih dilihatnya Kuroo baik-baik. Ini adalah jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka berdua capai. Seakan-akan, tidak ada lagi pembatas yang selama ini dibangun Tsukishima untuk Kuroo. Namun hal tersebut hanya asumsi belaka. Karena pada faktanya, meski Kuroo telah merebut ciuman darinya, membobol habis-habisan bibirnya, Tsukishima masih punya tameng tak kasat mata yang menandakan bahwa Kuroo belum masuk sepenuhnya. Ceh, bahkan dalam perang, kemenangan tidak bisa diklaim hanya karena kau telah menguasi gerbang musuhmu.

Ada bunyi hisapan yang keras terdengar. Kuroo masih menguasai permainan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi leher hingga dagu lawan mainnya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar melakukanya dengan baik. Tsukishima sempat ragu karena Kuroo berbicara begitu sombong tentang dirinya yang jadi jawara dalam hal berciuman. Rupanya itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Bahkan tanpa cinta sedikitpun, Tsukishima bisa merasakan bahwa ciumannya bisa mendorong si _blonde_ itu hingga ke titik tertinggi di atas langit.

Suara deru napas terdengar saling bersahutan. Pada awalnya, Tsukishima ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi namun, harapan yang ia gantung ternyata berbuah hasil. Ketika seseorang di ujung koridor tertangkap indera penglihatannya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk berlama-lama.

 _Bagus…ya, seperti itu…_

Ketika tahu bahwa pemuda di ujung koridor belum juga beranjak, Tsukishima berinisiatif untuk menabur lebih banyak garam. Tangannya yang semula kaku, kini mengalung di leher Kuroo dengan indahnya. Seolah mengatakan pada dunia bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan teromantis abad ini.

 _Ini menyenangkan!_

Tshukishima sedang memberi pelajaran, ia sedang mengutuk seseorang. Mempertontonkan kepada semesta bahwa mahluk sepertinya tidak boleh disia-siakan. Dan Tsukishima berharap bahwa orang itu akan menyesal. Menyesal karena telah meninggalkannya, menyesal karena tidak menggenggam tangannya, menyesal karena telah berbuat jahat padanya. Dan,

Sangat menyesal hingga memohon Tsukishima untuk kembali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroo melihat Tsukishima berdiri di seberang jalan. Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu setelah adegan ciuman yang mereka lakukan di koridor sekolah. Mengingatnya seringkali membuat Kuroo tertawa sendiri. Karena ada sebuah rasa lega yang hinggap di hatinya kala menemukan bahwa dirinya ternyata bisa berguna bagi Tsukishima, bagi Kei-nya.

Namun terkadang, cinta tidak pernah berbalas sama.

Kuroo selalu melakukan apapun demi kepentingan Tsukishima. Memberikan seluruh hatinya hanya kepada pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Akan tetapi Tsukishima tidak pernah menganggapnya sama. Butuh suatu keajaiban untuk membuat hati Tsukishima terbuka sepenuhnya dan membuat Kuroo masuk.

Perasaan Kuroo tidak pernah berubah. Meski telah dijatuhkan berkali-kali, dihancurkan berkali-kali, lelaki itu tetap memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit. Karena ia berpersepsi terhadap dirinya sendiri bahwa Kuroo Tetsuro adalah seorang penopang Tsukishima Kei. Jika dirinya sendiri jatuh, lantas Tsukishima akan bertopang pada siapa?

Bahkan Kuroo tidak pernah menganggap bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ada sebuah kalimat yang sering ia perdengarkan terhadap pemuda yang dipujanya, yang juga sering ia gunakan untuk menghibur hati.

 _"_ _Bukankah kita saling mencintai, Kei? Aku mencintaimu, dan kamu mencintainya."_

Dan lihat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

Di depan seorang Tsukishima, yang tengah dirangkul oleh kekasihnya Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kuroo menikmati pemandangan mengiris hati tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Tsukishima juga menyadari keberadaannya, ia betul-betul tahu. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Apa yang bisa mereka berdua perbuat? Sementara sejak awal, Kuroo tidak pernah berhasil memiliki Tsukishima.

Pada akhirnya Kuroo hanya tersenyum. Meski sakit luar biasa, ada sedikit kesenangan yang muncul dari dalam dadanya. Di mana ia merasa telah berhasil membantu Tsukishima yang seminggu lalu, memohon untuk dilumat bibirnya. Kuroo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Melakukan apa yang ia bisa, serta membuat kesan yang (seharusnya) sulit untuk Tsukishima lupakan.

Namun sekali lagi. Lihat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

Menelan kekalahan, membiarkan Tsukishima pergi dengan kekasihnya. Ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini, tapi meski begitu, tetap saja ia masih kesakitan.

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Tsukishima, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Asalnya dari seseorang yang ia ketemui dari kejauhan.

 _Terimakasih, Kuroo-san._

Bukankah itu manis sekali? Jadi Kuroo memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan cepat.

 _Sama-sama, Kei. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain disakiti olehmu._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Two minutes silence for Kuroo… #NgenesKuroo #tsukishimathenextbicthsenseiXD

Dari kemaren loncat-loncat fandom mulu waks :v Btw, ane baru nulis di fandom haikyuu, salam kenal hehe


End file.
